


The Sparks And Spaces Between Your Cells

by Shinrin-yoku (Ganesha33)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Has Feelings, Bellamy comes to a realisation, Canon Compliant Season 1, F/M, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Mention of Clarke Griffin - Freeform, One Shot, POV Male Character, Pretending Season 3 doesn't exist on principle argh!, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganesha33/pseuds/Shinrin-yoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy comes to a realisation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sparks And Spaces Between Your Cells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaryWollstonecrafty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWollstonecrafty/gifts).



> This was going to be a longer piece but turned into a Season 1 Bellamy nod to Bellarke...I think I'll do another small one for Season 2. I am not acknowledging Season 3 Bellamy, I'm childish like that :) 
> 
> MaryWollstonecrafty, thank you for your valuable contributions to Bellarke, this is a teeny gift for you in mutual commiseration over the path The 100 (and particularly an OOC Bellamy) has taken in Season 3, hope it restores some faith :) xh
> 
> Title is a song name from Cloud Cult's album 'Aurora Borealis'.

_He can’t pinpoint the exact moment he realises it...  
_

It wasn’t the first moment she challenges him before they’ve set foot on the ground, earnest and cautioning.

Nor was it the following clashing of motivations, her determination and stubbornness outweighed only by his own wilfulness.

It wasn’t when he found himself diving for her arm on instinct alone, time suspended as he momentarily debated letting her fall, calculating the pros and cons.  In that brief moment, she sees it in his eyes, yet she never calls him out on it.

It might've been when she finds him in the woods, unable to do what needs to be done - he’s a goddamn  _ **hypocrite**_ and they both know it.  She does it instead, with only a tiny hitch in her haunting melody, and he’s in awe.  She doesn’t hold it against him and he begins to believe.

_(They aren’t friends but they’re something)_

Maybe it was the unplanned weapons lesson in the bunker when he corrects her stance, her posture, and his hand lingers on her of its own volition.  When he snatches it away, he’s thankful for the darkness underground covering his unease, and can’t help smiling at her almost child-like delight when she succeeds, so at odds with her inherently diplomatic nature.  

It could almost definitely have been when she saves his life, and in the ways that count, his soul, offering him forgiveness, unconditional and unwavering,  He knows he doesn’t deserve it but he takes it, not for himself - for _**her**_  - because **no one** , aside from his mother and sister, has ever said they needed him in the way she does, raw and genuine.

_No, Bellamy can’t pinpoint the exact moment he realises...Clarke is the sparks and spaces between his cells..._


End file.
